a) Field of the Invention
The invention concerns the field of applicators for fluid or pasty products, typically applicators of cosmetic products such as mascaras.
b) Description of the Prior Art
A large number of mascara applicators are already known. These applicators, which are designed to cooperate with a container forming a reservoir for mascara, typically comprise:    a) a cap adapted to seal said container and to serve as means for gripping said applicator,    b) an axial rod,    c) and a brush,said rod being fixedly connected to said cap at one of its ends, and with said brush at the other one of said ends, said brush comprising a metallic twist binding a plurality of bristles.
With respect to said brush, a large number of models of brushes are already known.
Thus, the brushes described in the following French Patents are known: FR 2 505 633, FR 2 605 505, FR 2 607 372, FR 2 607 373, FR 2 627 068, FR 2 627 363, FR 2 637 471, FR 2 637 472, FR 2 650 162, FR 2 663 826, FR 2 668 905, FR 2 675 355, FR 2 685 859, FR 2 690 318, FR 2 701 198, FR 2 706 749, FR 2 715 038, FR 2 745 481, FR 2 748 913, FR 2 749 489, FR 2 749 490, FR 2 753 614, FR 2 755 693, FR 2 774 269, FR 2 796 531, FR 2 796 532, FR 2 800 586.
The brushes described in the following U.S. Patents are also known: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,733,425, 4,861,179, 5,357,987, 5,595,198, 6,241,411, 6,427,700.
On the one hand, in view of the permanent evolution of mascara formulations, there is a need for developing new applicators which can be used to apply these formulations, and which are typically adapted to each now formulation.
On the other hand, for the persons who use these formulae, there is the requirement that they must rely on a wide range of applicators to obtain different effects, for example different loading levels of product to be applied for the applicator, and/or different effects in combing eyelashes.
In addition, there is an increasing requirement to incorporate new technical functions in the applicators, in order to respond to the needs of the persons using them, as well as to be distinct from the “bottom-of-the-line” products for which the production may be shifted to cheap labor countries.
Finally, in the field of cosmetic products, there is a permanent demand for new products, in order for example to customize the products, whether we are concerned with the formulations, the applicators or also wrappings in general, to the extent that replacement of the products becomes an absolute commercial requirement, to the risk of disappearing from the market place.